


Just Like Candy

by 손 현숙 (safarikalamari)



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Affection, Canon Era, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-07 15:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18413183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safarikalamari/pseuds/%EC%86%90%20%ED%98%84%EC%88%99
Summary: Blink convinces Mush to try something new





	Just Like Candy

“C’mon, you’ll love it, I promise.”

Mush hesitated as he eyed the red and white pieces of candy. He wasn’t in any position to turn up his nose at free candy, but these were something new and new didn’t always mean good.

Blink continued to hold the candy out to Mush, head tilting a little as if he was waiting for Mush to snatch them up at any moment. 

With a sigh, Mush reached out, his moves slow as he picked up a single piece. He turned it over in his fingers, inspecting for any signs of deceit. With a frown, Mush finally put the candy in his mouth, rolling it around as the flavor seeped out. 

“Oh,” Mush breathed, eyes going wide. 

“Right?” Blink grinned, bouncing as he grabbed Mush’s hand and put the rest of the candy in his hand. 

Sticking the piece of candy in his cheek to make it last longer, Mush quickly counted over the pieces, trying to give some back to Blink.

“What are these called?” He asked as Blink backed away, wide smile and hands shoved in his pockets. “Blink, you gotta have some too.”

“Peppermints. I’ve had plenty,” Blink waved. “You deserve them more than me.”

Mush sighed, reluctantly pocketing the candies. A part of him was ecstatic while he wished Blink would take at least one piece back. 

“Do you not like them now?” Blink furrowed his brows and Mush realized he wasn’t as subtle as he hoped. 

“I do, I just feel bad taking them all.”

Blink laughed at this, wrapping an arm around Mush’s shoulders. “I got them for you. Wouldn’t make sense for me to take ‘em.”

A blush grew on Mush’s face and he stared at Blink, not believing his ears. “What?” he stuttered out.

Blush grinned again, tugging Mush close. Taking a quick look around, Blink then placed a small kiss on Mush’s cheek. The peppermint that Mush had kept in his cheek rolled back onto his tongue and he focused on the taste to distract himself from Blink’s breath on his face. 

“You’re sweet,” Mush managed, shoving his hands into his pockets.

“Not like you,” Blink teased back and Mush gave him a gentle shove. 

The two grinned at each other, wishing to embrace more, but the day was still young, papers still needing to be sold. 

Memorizing the taste of the candy, Mush sticked to Blink’s side as the two hawked the headline. For a moment, this meant more than anything Mush had experienced in a while and he pulled Blink out of sight where they could share a kiss filled with mint and happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> about time i posted some blush yeh
> 
> [Tchumblr](http://safarikalamari.tumblr.com)


End file.
